


I was here

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: ELIOTT + LUCAS [21]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Lucas discovers the mark Eliott left on him[post Samedi 14:34]





	I was here

After eating some of Manon’s baked goods, Lucas hopped in the shower, reluctantly washing away the night before. Washing away Eliott’s touch all over his body. He shut his eyes and hissed as the water hit back, cascading down his spine, causing Lucas to frown because the water wasn’t  _that_ hot.

The worst part was knowing that Eliott’s scent will be all gone once he gets out of the shower. Lucas would have to give back his bed and return to the uncomfortable couch that didn’t smell like his… _boyfriend_? He wasn’t even sure what to call their relationship at this point but, he knew that he wanted more of Eliott and the only way to get a whiff of his delicious smell again, would be to steal Manon’s pillow, the one that Eliott slept on.

He took a deep breath, just trying to take in what happened the night before. All he knew was that it felt so fucking good and now, standing underneath the water, all remenessants of Eliott’s touch will wash off his body down the drain. He gently traced his arms, where Eliott had kissed and touched and kneaded the night before - and this morning. He felt like he had woken up from a dream, a dream where he could be himself with the boy he was quickly falling in love with. His heart began to beat faster and faster as he thought about Eliott, thinking about all the things they could do next time. He took a deep breath when the realization hit, there was going to be a  _next time_.

Shaking his head, Lucas tried to refocus on the water when Mika’s annoyed voice boomed through the door, followed by a heavy knock of a palm against the wood. “I know teenagers have needs but, go masturbate elsewhere. Some of us need to pee!”

“I’m not- Fuck off, Mika!”

Lucas rapidly rinsed off and turned off the shower, knowing Mika won’t stop banging at the door until he get out. He grabbed his towel, drying his body when he felt a burning sensation on his the back of his shoulder. Twisting his body, Lucas glanced at his reflection in the mirror and saw and irritated patch of skin on his right shoulder. Lucas smiled, realizing what it was: a burn caused by Eliott’s scruff. Thinking about how it got there gave him chills as memories of Eliott’s comfortable weight and his warmth flooded back to him. He was going to go crazy if he kept on thinking of him. But one thing was clear to him, that he wanted many  _many_  more nights with Eliott.


End file.
